Slave To The Rhythm
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: She don't Believe in Love, She lives through Pain and Agony, So she took dancing as her escape, She Is A Slave To Her Own Beat, She dances out of sorrow and desperation, But... what if an Ivory Headed man with piercing Crimson Eyes who can see right through her very soul changes her point of view and gives her a whole new reason to Live? And maybe To Love?
1. Intro

**Soul Eater.**

**.Slave To The Rhythm.**

**Chapter 1 - Intro.**

"Next!"

The albino called out with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"But I did well!" A girl with short pink hair whined.

"And well we didn't liked it.''the albino that was sitting on the chair Said, ignoring the girl's glare.

"What Soul is trying to say is that" a boy sitting next to the albino with black hair said, "we are searching for something with more potential, something rare-" but the poor guy wad cut off by whining.

"I did very well! I am on the the best dancers in her!" she cried out and pouted.

"I am didn't said the contrary, but it's that-" And he was cut mid sentence again.

"we already said we didn't liked the way you move, end of the story, don't let me repeat myself!" This time it was the albino glaring at the pink headed girl, but she was quit stubbon.

"But-!"

"Kim!" a blonde woman called out, they already told you what they think, now get out"

"fine miss Marie." The girl finally left the room.

"damn that's one hell of a stuborn chick!" A bluenet boy with a star tattoo on his arm said.

"I am very sorry about that, Kim is always so confident about herself, I am so ashamed" Marie apologize.

"It's okay, as long as it don't happen again, Shinusen is known as one of the best dancing schools in America, when we decided that we bring background dancers we didnt think twice about it" Death The Kid said with a barely there smile.

"and we are very thankful for that, but don't worry this won't happen again" she offered a smile to the Band.

"c'mon we don't have all day, we have to find these 3 dancers so that we would have time to practice, our next show is in less then a week." Soul said as he looks through the files of the dancers.

"well I found a dancer that I really liked, you know the girl with long black hair in a high ponytai, she was awesome" The Bluenette, Black*star said.

"I loved the two blonde sister! They were totally full of symmetry !." Kid said as his eyes began twinkelin as if he was dreaming of something pleasant.

"ah you SUrey mean Tsu, Patty and Liz, indeed they are one of the best in here, what about you Soul?"

"frankly , still didn't found anyone with the rhythm that I am actually searching for."

...

_He was one of the most famous kids out here._

_The lead Singer of the famous band Soul Eater._

_Every girl dream of him._

_A talented vocalist and pianist._

_And is still waiting for a special girl who would love him for him not for the Pop life he is living right now._

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Maka, i was so nervous while dancing, I mean it's the band Soul Eater were talking about, and really Patty didn't help she kept on giggling, damn! Death The Kid looked really happy though" Liz said with happiness.<p>

"but you're a confident girl Liz you can pass this with a blink of an eye" Maka smiled at her friend.

"It's just that-" Liz was cut off by some pink headed girl storming in the room really pissed off.

"I hate the guts of this Soul Evans guy! Ugggh he is sooo annoying and soooo cocky!" Kim cried out.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"I am one of the best dancers here ain't I? And he was like 'We didn't like the way you moved, don't let me repeat myself' ugh!" She quoted "he irritates me! He is surely not like he is on tv!" She pouted like an 8 years old girl wanting a cookie but not getting one.

"Well everything is not what it seems" Maka simply told her, and turned around to the wall/mirror of the dancing room.

"alright everybody, for who already auditioned are free to go and for who turns still didn't came, please wait till your name is called out" someone called out from the hall.

"Finally!" A guy cheered.

"I thought this so called audition will never end" another guy said, and with that the crowded room began to be less crowded.

Maka looked at herself through the mirror for a second and inhaled deeply, she dropped down and spread her legs wide open on the light wooden floor like an experienced ballerina and closed her eyes.

"hey Maka"

A manly voice came behind here, the sound of his voice made her snap her eyes open, with a spark of fear in them, she looks at the reflection of the blonde headed man through the mirror and look straight into his turquoise orbs.

"Hiro" she whispered, as he grabbed her waist and make her stand on her feet, she looks around and thankfully no one was paying attention to her luck, she now was facing him.

"You looked really good doing that drop down, I might say" she watched him smirk.

"Hiro, would you just stop that already I am getting really sick of this" she whispered so that she won't create a scene.

This only made his smirk go wider.

"and what would you do if I won't stop?" His fave was getting closer to her with every word.

"C'mon, Maka, tell what can you even do? I own you" his lips were so close to her, to her disgust, and when his were about to touch hers.…

"MAKA ALBARN YOU'RE NEXT!"

Maka didn't know how she got out of his grip so easily but she is glad she did, she is getting sick of his shit.

"Coming" she yelled and ran to Marrie.

…

_She Was A Slave To The Rhythm._

_She surely wasn't famous but she still was herself._

_A lonely person who took dancing as her escape. _

_She dances like there is no tomorrow. _

_She Dances to her our beat._

_She never believed in love._

_Many tragedies happened in her life that May messed up her life, but deep inside she knows that one day she will find someone that will love her for her, and will stay with her through anything, but she just won't admit that outloud, and neither to herself._

* * *

><p><em>They were Day and Night <em>

_Sun and Moon_

_Light and Dark_

_North and South _

_Up and Down_

_White and Black_

_But Hey, Opposites Attract Right? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Niño is here again! So I know some of you hate me for not updating my other fictions, I am so sorry it's just that I didn't find any inspiration, but don't worry i will find a way to update them soon enough.<strong>

**Now with my new story! I was inspired by The Song 'Slave To The Rhythm' by Michael Jackson , the song is awesome and deep, I was listening to it like a week in a row and then suddenly I began picturing this story in my head :)**

**this story will be maximum 10 chapters not more, so anyways let me know what's your opinion on this, review and tell me your opinion, suggestion and complains :3**

**I just want to tell you something, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS FRENCH, SO IF THERE IS ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR SOMETHING BEAR WITH ME GUYS!**

**So review and let me know whatcha think about this thing that I came up with :)**

**Until next chapter with much love *.***

**~Niño**


	2. The Gaze

**Soul Eater.**

**.Slave To The Rhythm.**

**Chapter 2 - The Gaze. **

**MAKA POV:**

i ran to the audition room, I ran so fast that I tripped and fell down face first on the Parked wooden floor, I groaned and looked up and saw miss Merie looked shocked, I turned my face to the left and saw three familiar boys sitting next to each other.

One with Black hair with three white strips on one side of his head, and hazel eyes.

The other has Bright blue hair spiked in a way that his hair is almost shaped as a star and with matching blue/greenish eyes.

And finally, a guy with spiked untaimed colourless bleached locks, with rare ruby orbs.

Death The Kid, Black*star and finally the one and only Soul Evans.

In there Blood and Flesh.

The spectacular Trio.

The band Soul Eater!

My face color got fifty shades of red, I stood up and dusted out my yoga pants still flush that a tomato would be jealous.

"Well, that was a spectacular way to make an entrance I shall say" Death The Kid told me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Um, sorry"

"This is Maka Albarn, the best dancer in here" Miss Marie introduced me.

"Okay then, let her show us what's her worth" Black*Star smirked at me.

He wants me to show my worth, fine, I'll show them what I am capable of.

Soul Evans just kelp looking at me, I really felt uncomfortable with the way he was gazing at me.

I looked at miss Marie. She gave me a small smile and a nod.

I took a deep breath, okay, first things first.

I lift my left leg from behind me so it's touching my head and my right leg is straight as a line., I stayed in this position for a couple of seconds.

With a fast move I crouched down, so that my right leg is bent, I began to rotate around myself while now my left leg is mid air.

After two last turns, i stopped and dropped down on my knees completely, my palms flat on the floor and my back facing my audiences.

I slowly began spreading my legs from their knelt form, when they were widely spread, I lay my back down on the cold floor so I was laying completely on my back, okay now that hurts a bit, but I've learnt the hard ways, it's not this little move that can break me.

When I decided what to do next, I began connecting my legs again, so that they look like two Chinese sticks, and very quickly I lift them over myself so that they are now behind my head, I used my hands for support,Well this is the advantage of having long legs. and slowly began to stand up and gave a little Michael Jackson turn ,so that my back still facing them.

Okay now the warming up is over.

I began to dance some choreographies I knew by heart.

When I was done, I gave a small bow and stood up straight, hand clasp behind my back.

Miss Marie had a wide smile on her face and her eyes twinkled with glee.

Black*Star's jaw hit the floor.

Death The Kid gave me a knowing smile and a thumb up.

Soul Evans on The other hand was still staring at me with those crimson eyes of his, like I am an open book to him.

"You really did impressed me" Black*Star told me, kinda surprised "I never thought that, that small figure of yours could do all those stretches and bending, Damn! How can your bones not break ?! Even a god like me can't do that!"

"Thank you" I whispered, And he gave me thumbs up with both his hands.

"Unlike Black*Star, I wasn't surprised from the entrance you did I knew you were gonna give us an amazing show" Death The Kid told me, but his eyes suddenly began twinkling "an Amazing and symmetrical show"

"Thanks, I guess?" I am confused now.

All our gazes turned to Soul, he was staring at me in such a way that my very own soul was completely bare and naked under his gaze.

Then he finally decided to let us bear his voice, he parted his lips to speak.

"What's the secret you're hiding behind your moves?"

"Excuse Me?" I was confuses all the wAy.

"Never mind" he said flatly.

A heavy silence fell in the air, a very uncomfortable one.

"Um, if you may excuse me?" I asked, no one in particular.

"Sure, you can take your leave dear" miss Marie smiled,

I smiled back and left the awkward room.

"So? So? So? _Sooooooo_? What happened? How did it goes?" Liz and Patty asked excitedly, I offered them a bright smile.

"It went well" and awkward, I added in my head.

"Glad to hear that " Tsubaki said in her caring voice.

"So what shall we do now? Since the four of us are done with our auditions?" I asked.

"They told us to wait till the Soul Eater band makes up their minds" Liz answer.

" okay, so I'll just say here and rehears for a bit more" I told me, they all nodded and went separate places in the room for our rehearsals.

**_'what's the secret you're hiding behind your moves?' _**

His smooth manly voice still rings in my ears.

I wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL POV: <span>**

_2 Hours Later… _

"NEXT!" Marie called out, "oh silly me there is no next, so there, you saw all our best dancers here, I wish they met your expectations." Marie smiled at us.

My mind wanders to the dirty ash blonde headed girl, Maka I believe her name was, she isn't like the others, she-

"So what do you think Soul?" Kid asked me.

"I would like if I saw them dancing, but without them knowing that we are watching them." I told Kid and gave a glance at Marie.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea" Kid agreed.

"Of course, and I guess you guys are lucky" Marie said , giving us a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Black*Star asked.

"if you may come after me, so you would understand what I am trying to say" she smiled and mentioned us to come after her.

We entered a room, with three normal brick walls and instead of the forth wall, was a see through mirror, and behind it was all the candidate, practicing and rehearsing.

"What are we doing here? Aren't they seeing us?" Black*Star demanded.

"Well, when we were still building Shibusen I had the idea of having a small room like this one anti sound , in case anyone want to see the potential of my students, like you guys for example, and also for me to watch them if they take dancing seriously or not when I am not there with them, when actually I am only a few feet away from them" she explained, damn this woman, she does have one hell of a brain.

"Let Me say Marie, that's brilliant! No wonder why Shibusen is the best dancing school in the US! " Kid exclaimed.

"Yeah, that a good way to see people if they take their work seriously or just goofing around" Black*Star said, with his thumb and index finger interlocked with his chin, seriously? When did Black*Star began talking all maturely?

"Thank you so much!" Marie squealed.

"Yeah, That's … cool" I trailed off when my eyes caught an ash blonde headed girl dancing … but this time not alone.

Another Blonde guy was dancing with her, His hair were more bright, he had turquoise eyes, about the same color as Black*Star, he was wearing a black sweatpants, with a white shirt, unbuttoned showing if his chest, he had some piercings on his ears, they were dancing very close to the mirror .

But the way he was looking at Maka, was like how a lion would look at fresh meat.

I turned around to see Black*Star and Kid talking pointing as some blonde twins, and Marie was checking some papers, my gaze returned to Maka and the guy.

She way she was dancing with his is extremely different from the way she was dancing in the audition.

In the audition, she moved more freely, and you can feel the emotion revolving around her like some sort of wavelength, but what I am seeing now, is like she is captured by this guy, like he is the one guiding her and mocking her like a puppet.

After watching them for a few minutes, Maka finally made him let got of her and gave me a disgusted and fear look while he only smirks.

I know that there is something behind this girl and I am gonna find what is it-

"So Soul, are we ready to announce who would we be picking to be our background dancer?" Kid asked with a smile, I gave him a grin.

"You bet, of course we are"

* * *

><p><strong> HIIIIII GUYS! NIÑO IS HERE AGAIN! And here I am with my very second chapter of 'Slave To The Rhythm' :) <strong>

**Please please please pleaseeeeeeeeee let me know what do you think about it by reviewing that would mean a lot to me guys :3 **

**Let me know whatcha think about it and, of you have any suggestions, opinions, or even complains I would be really happy to use them and make my story better and better for you gust to read and enjoy XD **

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, FRENCH IS, SO IF THERE IS ANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES PLEADE BEAR WITH ME 8) **

**wait for me till next chapter, With Much love *,* **

**I LOVE YOU ALL BY THE WAY! :p **

**~Niño **


	3. Announcements And RoomMates

**Soul Eater.**

**.Slave To The Rhythm.**

**Chapter 3 - Announcements And RoomMates. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL POV: <span>**

"Here we are" Marie smiles as she lead us to a brown huge door., we nodded and entered the room.

It's was the same room that we were watching the dancers dancing in it.

"Can I get your attention please?" Marie yelled, all the dancer turned there heads to her, "and you please gather here and sit down?" They did as told and sat down. I saw Maka sitting with the blacked hair girl and the twins.

"After all the auditions you guys did, the results of the three lucky dancer are finally chosen" Marie smiled to her students, they all cheered "if you may" she turned to us.

I took a couple of steps forward, I glanced at Kid and Black*Star, they nodded.

"We were supposed to choose three candidates, but eventually we couldn't help but choose four" I started, my gaze turning to the ash blonde headed girl and something in my chest tighten up, I immediately looked away from her forest green orbs. "We just wanted to say that we liked you all, but we had to choose four of you guys, and be sure, it wasn't as easy choice" I took a small piece of paper if my jeans pocket "the names that I will mention right now, stand up and come up to here" I said cooly pointing the spot to my left.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" I read the first name, the girl with raven hair tied up in a high pony tail walked to me but stood away from me, as if shy.

"Patricia Thompson" a short blonde haired girl jumped of her place and came running only to stand right next Tsubaki.

"Elizabeth Thompson" another blonde girl, but her hair was long, marched up to stand next to her sister, they should be sisters right? They look like each other, and even Kid said that they are Twins.

"And The last dancer is" I took a deep "Maka Albarn"

The girl's emerald eyes went wide, almost as if In fear. She turned her head to the Blonde guy who was dancing with her, he looked at her with a menacing look, she turned her head toward me again, and slowly stood up up and walked toward us, then stood between Elizabeth and Me.

"Well, there we have them" Kid said with a smile.

"YAHOO! Now we can slay everyone!" Black*Star shouted.

"Are you ready for a great experience and an unforgettable adventure?" I asked them with a smirk.

The twins squealed with excitement, Tsubaki had a wide smile on her face and let out a heavy breath.

But Maka in the other hand just looked into space, shouldn't she be happy? At least excited?

"I'm so happy for you girls!" Marie gave them a group hug, a tear tracing her left cheek. " you were just little small brats when you began dancing here, and now you look at you, you're going on tour with the most famous band of time, I can't be more proud of you" she pulled out and gave them a motherly warm smile.

"Miss Marie! I'm Gonna miss you!" Patricia screamed and hugged Marie.

"I'm going to miss you too Patty, You and your Sister, and Tsubaki, And Maka."

"Congrats Guys!" All the other dances cheered and pulled the four lucky girls into a group hug.

I noticed the blonde headed guy was glaring at Maka, and the thing that is bugging me is that Maka, is looking at him, like nothing.

"What the hell" I whispered as I watched the guy grabbing Maka's hand and drag her to the a hidden corner in the room.

"I'll be right back" I told my band mates and got outta the room and went to the hidden room, that we were with Marie watching the candidates.

I was now looking at them through the mirror, Marie this is a spectacular idea.

I placed my ear on the cold surface and overheard what they are saying.

"What does that mean Maka?!" He asked angrily, I look in the corner of my eyes to see her reaction, she just stood there her face emotionless.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he spatted, His greenish eyes boring holes into her face.

"What part of I don't know, don't you understand?" She looked down. He grabbed her chin to make her look at her.

"Maka, You better stop bitching around with me, you should know your place" he hissed and smirked at her.

"Just stop please" she pleaded trying to get out of his grip but he wasn't gonna let her go so soon I guess. Bastard.

"Going on tour with this three freaks means that you won't be here anymore doesn't it?" He asked her, she just looked away "and that also means that you won't be here to entertain me anymore right?" He sound like some kinda of man whore.

"Hiro, please just let me go, what if someone will see us, just let go of me Hiro." So this a stars is called Hiro then.

I've heard enough, I just ran out and entered the dancing class, thankfully no one was paying attention to me, i then walked calmly to the corner where Maka and Hiro were, and stepped between them.

"Can I know what are you doing?" Hiro asked giving some kinda death glare.

"I should be the one asking that" I said innocently.

"We are in "our' dancing school, we can do what we wanna" he spatted cooly, let's see who is cool in here.

"Well" I grabbed Maka's wrist gently and pulled her behind me. "This girl is now a member of my band, and she should be with me not you"

"What the f-" I interrupted him.

"If you excuse us, we should get going to get ready for our next worldwide tour" without waiting for a respond, I dragged Maka away with me gently, trying not to hurt her wrist like that retard did.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAKA POV: <span>**

Soul dragged me out of the the corner, I looked back at Hiro, his jaw was hitting the flour and his eyes wide open, and the. Turned my head to look at Soul, more like to look at the back of his head.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" He asked still not looking at me.

"Yes I'm fine, and no he didn't" at least he didn't do anything now, I added in my head.

"Good" he said as we now stand right next to miss Marie and the other dancers and the band.

"So you ready to rock?" Black*Star asked with a thumb up, I just smiled and nodded.

We said our good byes to miss Marie and promised that we would come and visit her, and said our farewells to our class mates, we went in our dorms and took our suitcases and stuffs and got outta Shibusen.

We entered a huge black and orange tour bus that have the logo of the band on it. (P.s. The band logo is the same classic Soul Eater orange logo ^.^ )

"Well, I guess you found the dancers we are searching for"

I turned my head to look at a creepy man with gray hair and huge glasses, I gasped from fear and jumped and crashed into a warm chest, I looked up to see Soul smiling down at me.

"Don't be afraid, this is our manager Stein, he looks a bit freaky but he is a cool guy" he smiles a smile that made my face go all pink.

"Uh, okay sorry" I apologize and turned around to Stein.

" so, It's Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Patty Thompson, right?" He read a small piece if paper.

"Yes" we all four said In unison.

"Well, welcome to the Soul Eater family" he gave us a small sweet smile. "For your stay, there are four room, one is mine, two rooms with two beds and one room with three beds, you can choose between you and the boys, oh and we are leaving to the recording studio to rehears tomorrow, so rest for the day and we will start tomorrow cuz our next show is this Thursdays night in the PaperMoon arena" he informed us, we nodded and he took his leave and disappeared into his room.

"Sooooo for the rooms?" Black*Star plopped on the couch of the mini living room of the bus, "I, considering am the god! I'll Choose first! Tsubaki! Will you be the God's room mate!?" He yelled, standing on the couch pointing at Tsubaki making her blush and whispered with a small smile a 'Yes Sure'

"Then, if you would do me the pleasure and be my symmetrical room mates? That would make my day" Kid kissed both Liz and Patty's hand.

"Do you like Giraffes?" Patty asked, Kid Nodded confused. "Then I will be you symmetrical room mate!" She threw up a fit in the air.

"Yeah, why now" Liz smile at Kid, and surprisingly Kid was reflecting her smile.

"So" someone whispered in my ear making me turn around with wide eyes looking at the crimson eyes of the voice's owner "are you cool with us being room mates?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, it's not like we have any other choice" I gave a small smile, and his smirk got wider.

"Cool" he simply said.

I looked around to see nobody but us in the living room, I guess they went to unpack.

"C'mon, I'll help you unpack" he smiled and took my suitcase,I told me that I should take the suitcase since it's mine and I'm still a newbie here, his reply was:

"I'm a cool guy, and cool guys are gentlemen"

I just shut my mouth up and went after him.

"Well, here we are, and just to let you know, this was originally my room, so yeah the style is a bit different" he informed me as we entered a room.

The room was super beautiful and mesmerizing, two bed next to each other with a small night stand between them, the sheets were crimson red, but not like Soul's eyes, his eyes has a rare shade if crimson.

The covers were checked black and red, the flour was a nice light parked wooded flour. A small window, with small black and red curtains, a desk full of music sheets and a chair, a small grand piano in the corner and two guitars hanged on the scarlet red walls.

"You seem to the like the color red" I said with a low voice and touched the textured walls.

"Yea, sorry if the room is a bit dim, you can change something's if you'd like" he said scratching the back of his neck, I smiled at how someone as famous as him is this humble and understanding.

"I wouldn't change a thing about it, it's amazing, absolutely breathtaking, you have a really good taste" I smiled at him, his once dull face lighten up with a smile, not a smirk or a grin but a real smile.

"Where should I put my cloths?" I asked him, looking one more time at the room not seeing any kind of dresser or closet.

"Oh yeah, there is two drawers attached to the bed from under" he walked to a bed and opened two huge drawers "so will you come here to unpack?"

"Uh, yeah sure"

I walked over to him and opened my suit case.

_After Three Hours... _

"So I guess we're done" Soul wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"I'm sorry if you had something better to do then packing with me" I looked down, I just heard his smooth chuckled.

"It's okay, I had nothing to do, I'm a cool guy anyways" he smirked, I just nodded and smiled.

"I guess I'll take a shower and then get some sleep" I told him as I hold my toiletries, and pjs.

"Yeah sure, the bathroom is over here" he pointed at a door, that I didn't actually notice in the beginning.

"Thanks" he nodded and got outta the room.

After my shower I changed into something more comfortable, and slipped under the warm blanket.

"Finally, Sleeping without fear" I whispered and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Little did she knew that Soul entered the room quietly, hearing her last whisper. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATTENTION! PLEASE READ BELOW! <em>**

**HELLO GUYS! Niño is here yet again, so this is chapter three from STTR! I'm so excited about it. **

**So without further due, here are some explanation, So, Souls room looks like the Black room, random much :D and the band logo is the same Soul Eater anime/manga logo, and Maka is obviously hiding something, but not gonna let you know now ;p so yeah. **

**GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED SOME SONGS WITH GREAT PERFORMANCES FOR THE BAND TO PERFORM, IF HAVE ANY SONG WITH A NICE PERFORMANCE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT **

**Read, Review , follow and Favorite :) and thnx for all who reviewed or liked or followed my story that means a lot.  
><strong>

**If you have any Suggestion, Ideas, Opinions or even complains let me know, so that u would improve my story and make it more enjoyable for you guys to read it :) **

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, FRENCH IS SO IS THERE IS ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES PLEASE BEAR WITH ME:) **

**Until the next chapter with all love :3 **

**~Niño **


	4. The Text

**Soul Eater.**

**.Slave To The Rhythm.**

**Chapter 4 - The Text. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL POV:<span>**

_'Finally, Sleeping without fear'_

This single whispered sentence kept ringing in my ear for hours.

I honestly didn't mean to be some kind of creepy intruder, I just wanted to go to the bathroom and change into more comfortable clothes.

After I heard her whisper, I immediately closed the closed quietly and sat on the living room couch, after for what feels like ages, I decided to head if to the room.

When I entered and closed the door behind me my feet, as if they have their own mind, walked to Maka, the covers where tugged the under her chin as she slept peacefully, what could an angelic face like her's be hiding?

I'm in my bed right now, it's been like 3 hours since everyone had head off to sleep, I just can't close my eye lids, millions of thoughts crossed my mind, and all of them Concerning a blonde headed dancer with Emerald eyes.

..

I opened my eyes, realising that I must have slept. I looked at Maka's bed, it was empty and made.

Why, what's the time right now? I took a glance at the clock, it was 8 the morning, she must be an early bird.

I get off my bed and walk out of the room's door to the living room, everyone was there, I mean like even Black*Star that don't wake up before ten was there, looking all worried.

"What's up guys? Why so early? " I asked.

"Maka" Kid simply replied.

"What's wrong with her? Something happened to her?" I began to freak out, what could possibly be wrong with her?!

"She went out of the bus before every body has awaken, I woke up before every body else and it was seven and half, I went to check on all of you guys but she wasn't there when I checked on you and her's room" Kid explained.

"Why the hell didn't you just wake me up, Kid!?" I semi yelled at my black headed mate.

"I didn't know you would actually care so much Soul, and you know exactly why" he looked at me with pity, I hate him for that look.

"Maka is different! She is in our crew now!" I shouted.

" and so was she!" He yelled back, should he really bring her up? She is in the past, and it's not cool to still dwell on it, Kid I hate you something.

"Instead of yelling about someone we don't know, don't you guys have any idea where sh could be?! She is our friend!" Liz came between us.

" I have a bad feeling about this whole situation, Maka where are you?" Tsubaki almost sobbed.

Then something mentally slapped me.

I ran to the room again and went to her bed, just like I noticed earlier, her phone was on the night stand.

I took it on my hand and unlocked it from the unlock button.

Her background was Michael Jackson, I went to the previous calls, most of them was Tsubaki, Liz and Kid.

I then opened the messages folder, the last message was without a name more like it is was a letter, the letter 'H'

I opened it, and the content shocked me.

_**" if you think that your little albino freak saved you from me, you are wrong, Maka.**_

_**You have twenty minutes to meet me at the alley behind DeathBucks, if you don't your little Albino beast and the rest will pay, and you know what I mean, and what I'm capable of.**_

_**See you later, Love.**_

_**-Hiro"**_

This Bastard again.

I ran out of the room, and yelled.

"How many minutes can someone take from here to DeathBucks?"

"If walking 15 minutes, if on any vehicle, it depends on what the person has as a vehicle" Kid answered, I nodded and went out of the bus, when I was out, I made sure no one was watching , I opened a kinda secret door on the right side of the bus, I took my Motorcycle out and closed the door.

The Bike Roared to life and took of to my destination.

Maka reserved the text seven twenty five, she had twenty minutes to be there.

It didn't took me more than 7 minutes till I arrived at DeathBucks, I quickly parked my bike and went to a dark alley behind the coffee shop.

And the scene shook me from my toes to the very tip of my hair.

Maka was against a wall, and the bastard had one hand on her stomach while the other holding her hands above her head.

"Leave her the fuck alone, You _Bastard_!" I yelled and jumped on him.

"What the hell are you doing here again?!" He yelled getting up from the ground.

"That's non of your business" I took Maka's hand and brought her behind me.

"Say That again you son of a bitch?!" He yelled charging toward me.

"Move" I pushed Maka to the nearest wall and dodged his hit.

"Who are you calling the son of a bitch here?" I began to lose my cool, no one call neither me nor my mother that, I felt Maka's hands on my arm trying to hold me back.

"You!" Hiro yelled, I was about to fucking skin him alive, but surprisingly Maka had enough strength and pulled me back, holding my harm to her chest tight, as if afraid I would Run away.

"Soul, please stop it" she whispered.

" Maka, let go, I'm in the middle of something." My eyes didn't left my foe.

"Please" she whispered again, but then let go of my arm, and walked infront of me looking at the blonde fucktard.

"Hiro, just go away " she told him with an icy voice.

"Like hell I'll do that, or don't you remember when-"

"_I said just leave!_" She yelled on the top of her lunges.

We all stood there motionless, he had his eyes wide open, as if not believing what he just heard, after a couple of second he opened his mouth.…

"I'm gonna leave for now, but this albino beast and all the other freaks are gonna pay hard Maka, really hard" and with that he run of into the dark alley.

Maka just stood there, they turned to me.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know I would be here?" She said, so low that I barely heard it.

"I know when I see a bad guy, and how i found you, easy just had to go through your phone, since no body knew where were you, and they were worried sick, and if you are annoyed by that, in sorry it's just that I didn't know what else to do" I explained.

"You and the others were worried?" She asked me, looking at me with her forest eyes.

"Yes, very worried" I almost lost my mind when kid told me you weren't here, I wanted to add, but kept my mouth shut.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to drag anyone else in this." She bowed her head down.

"It's okay, but you have to give me some explanations" I told her with a serious tone.

"Yeah sure" she whispered.

And with that we rode back to the bus.

When I opened the bus's door and Maka walked in, I didn't know until I found her being enveloped in a group hug from the whole group, Even The driver Crona, who is more like our friend, was in the group hug despite his shyness.

"Maka! You gotta explain everything!" Liz shouted.

"You got us really worried!" Tsubaki wiped her tears away.

"How can you even get out without your God's permission?!" Black*Star blurted out.

"In so sorry guys" Maka finally whispered.

"It's okay! Cmon Soul! Join!" Patty screamed happily and pulled me into the hug.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAKA POV:<span>**

We sat In the living room, Crona was a really nice and shy boy.

"So Where were you Young Lady?" Liz demanded.

I looked at Soul hoping he won't say anything that happened with Hiro, cause I didn't actually know what to say.

"Well..." I was cut if by Soul who coughed.

"Maka woke up early this morning from excitement, she didn't find anyone awake, so she took a walk to Death Bucks to drink a cup of cappuccino, when I woke up, I remembered that she said something about wanting to go drink a cappuccino, so I directly went there, that pretty the whole think" he explained, I owe him one.

"You sure?" Kid asked me, I nodded with small smile.

"Okay fine then" Kid smiled back "Since everyone is awake, how about we began rehearsals now?"

We all nodded, Crona when back to his place, that is the driving seat and took off to our destination, that is the studio.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NORMAL POV:<span>**

**_After The Rehearsals. _**

The rehearsals were really fun that the crew didn't feel the time passing to the point that more than 8 hours passed from fooling around, laughing and this is just the first day, Maka is really excited about this journey with The band Soul Eater.

But the thought that She shared a room with Soul, doesn't help, he would Eventually ask her about Hiro.

She was currently sitting on her bed after a long hot shower, when she was done bathing it was Soul's turn.

She wanted to sleep till tomorrow, but after what Soul did for her today, her guts couldn't let her sleep, he helped her out a lot today, though he don't even know her.

But the way her heart beats dangerously fast whenever she catches his flaming Crimson eyes is really weird and dangerous.

Her thoughts were shut down when she heard the bathroom door being open and closed again.

Soul stood there with his checked black and white sweatpants hanging off his hips, a white towel on his head and bared chest.

She noticed a fine, white pale scar marrying his muscular, tanned toned chest, form right shoulder blade to his left hip bone, going diagonal.

"Hey" he whispered while drying his colourless locks with his towel.

"Hey" she reflected the words and the tone.

He walked across the room and sat on the side of his bed facing her.

"So I guess you want to know everything, Soul" she whispered and sat on the side edge of her bed facing him, their knees barely touching.

"I really do, when I first saw this Hiro guy yesterday, I really didn't like him, and he really don't know how to keep his hands to himself" He looked down remembering how that bastard's hand were on Maka, he bared his teeth at that thought.

Maka just looked away when she heard what Soul said.

"It's all against my will." She said with a very low voice and her head bowed.

"What do you mean?" Soul grabbed her Chin gently, raised her head.

"It's just that" she tried to avoid his gaze, but how can you avoid ruby Crimson eyes looking right into your very soul "it's really complicated"

Her heart beats picked up the pace, and it felt like she skipped beats when she looked deep into his eyes.

"I know that we just met, I know I don't know you well and I don't deserve to know every single thing about you, but there is a thing about you that _attracts _me in, I don't know if this does make sense but" he looked tried to look anywhere but her eyes, but unfortunately failed and eventually retuned his gaze to her's "I feel like I need to know everything about you, I know it may not make sense and I know I sound so uncool right now, but believe me, from the moment you danced infront of us yesterday, I knew theres something about you not like the others, so You have to trust me, and I know life might be cruel and hard sometimes , and I've been through a lot too, that's why I'm trying to help you" with the end of the sentence, he placed his palm in his chest right in the middle of his scar.

"I don't think you can handle someone as broken as me" his heart sinker to the bottom by hearing this single sentence.

"Just Let me in, and I promise I'll fix you" he was sincere about what he was saying, this girl has already won a place in his heart that he thought no one could ever win it again, this girl, is the girl that he just met within twenty-four hours, yet he feels something deep within his chest, something unexplainable.

"Soul," she gave a half hearted laugh "you can Never fix what has been broken"

"Well try me, Maka" he grabbed his chin one more time and made her look straight at him "and Never Say Never Maka, _Never say Never_"

* * *

><p><strong>*drum Rolls* Ta Daaaaaa the chapter 4 come to a close!<strong>

**Hello guys! It's me again! (Obviously) here is my new chapter! I know it's been a while but dudes! Bear with me :) thank you for all the support I'm getting that means a lot to me, I know I might have said that sentence for a million time, but it really does mean a lot me , it makes me feel that all the time I spend writing and think don't go in vain. MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS ALL!**

**If you guys have any Suggestions, Opinions, Ideas, Or Even Complains please feel free to tell me all that by a review that would mean the world to me, and that would help me improve my story, to make it more pleasant for you to read it.**

**And please Read, Review, Favourite, and Follow!**

* * *

><p><strong>ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! FRENCH IS! SO IF I DO ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Here's to the suggestion and questions that you guys comments on the previous chapter:<span>**

**_Ynot7_: I will see if there's any male version of lady Gaga's 'PockerFace" song, if there isn't, then sorry I can't use a female song since the vocalist is Soul (who is a male) And Just for you, Crona Just made his first appearance in this chapter, stay tuned to his upcoming appearances :)**

**_Don'trlyknow_: aww thank for loving my story :***

**_KatarinaBall50_: it's okay I already got some performances in my mind, thnx for reviewing :3**

**_Sparkle0001_: omg thank you for the endless support :* oh and don't worry, I found so many upbeated songs that actually got stuck in my head for weeks not just days :) but I will eventually should use the Meaning full lyrics songs at some point, ;) aww thnx I'm glad you like my English Tho it's not perfect, I'm trying :) thnx for the support again.**

_**Chuchay1903**_** : HERE IS THE UPDATE JUST FOR YOU :p ;)**

**_Doro-chan_: I already had those in mind, thnx for reviewing anyways :) that's mean a lot. :***

**_Guest (who is my class mate Sara, how I know it? She texted me and told me that she reviewed, and I know what her reviews looks like) _THANK TOU FOR THE NICE REVIEW! :P FINALLY YOUR NICE! Hallelujah! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>With all love till next chapter!<strong>

**~ Nino**


End file.
